Hermil'ion
Character Info Hermil'ion was one of five ex-slavers who were adopted into the Tei'kaliath. During the Slaver Ambush Hermil'ion lost his right arm and had to be treated along with the other wounded. When An'jhali revealed her identity as Illhar of the clan his comrades had defied, Hermil'ion expressed shock and disbelief at what had happened. Taking pity on him and the other slaver wounded, she gave him a chance to make his case for forgiveness. Claiming that he was only trying to survive and begging for mercy, An'jhali granted him forgiveness in exchange for becoming apart of the clan. Soon after Hermil'ion joined the overseers and served well despite his handicap. Of the original five, he and Ruaka are the only ex-slavers left in the clan. Even today he still helps out with the slaves every now and again. Physical Description Hermil'ion is a little above average in height for a Chelian male and has short, fluffy brown hair. His cloths consist of a grey long open sleeve shirt with orange trim and simple pants. His right arm is missig below the elbow. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 2, 6/6/08) - LA panel 7: Hermil'ion appears as an NPC. * (Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 3, 6/13/08) - LA panel 7: Hermil'ion appears for the first time as a player character. An'jhali adopts him into the clan. * (Chapter 2, Second moon day 19-20, 6/9/10) - LA panel two. * '''(Chapter 2, Third moon day 05-06, 8/11/10) - '''EA panel four. Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Hermil'ion was born to a merchant woman of moderate wealth, some of which she invested in tutors for her children. He had a few sisters, older than him but not by much, and they were tutored together for several years, until they started to shine and he was still trailing behind, not as strong or as smart as either of them. Their mother taught her children the basics of negotiation, but she decided Hermil'ion should focus on one of his stronger points rather than trying, and failing, at becoming a merchant. So she left him in the capable hands of the fighting instructor while she continued her daughters' education. Once the instructor deemed him ready, his mother put him to work as a sellsword. For a very long time his life was good. He wasn't just a sellsword, often those who hired his services hired him for his looks as well as his skill, and he is likely the father of many a child, although none ever bothered to inform him of this fact. His family's wealth was based in importing goods from elsewhere, and selling them for a profit. Hermil'ion would contribute his own earnings to the family, in return he was never forced to move out on his own by necessity or by his mother's demands. But there were riots spreading among the lower commoners, which would eventually spill over into his family's sphere. It started with his mother getting tainted while out on a shopping trip, which had been abruptly halted by one of the seemingly random demonic attacks which plagued the commoners lives. She lived with her condition for several years, but one day Hermil'ion came home from work to find the house empty and razed, all their belongings, save what he had on him, stolen or ruined, and the remains of his family lying broken under what had been their home. He heard later a riot had passed by, but he had already guessed, for the signs were obvious. Living on the streets turned out to be rough, he even found himself forced to cut his hair off and sell it for food, and with his family gone he didn't have a name he could lean on, which would provide him with his usual run of customers. It wasn't easy being one male alone in a big cesspool of desperation and need. Sellswords were always in demand, but now he could barely scrape together what he needed to live from day to day. He still had work though, but then the Royal clan went and dealt with the problems that had plagued the city for eighty years, and things calmed down significantly. And then there was much less work, all of a sudden, and he often went hungry. As he got more malnourished he didn't get quite the attention he had once had, either, and he eventually found himself looking for work among slavers, of the desperate kind. The Relentless didn't really need another sword at that time, but he managed to get on the good side of their leader, who seemed quite taken with his looks despite his malnourished state, and convinced her to let him join. Since then, Hermil'ion has seen and done many things he regrets, but it kept him alive, and even restored a little of his old self when he got more or less regular meals. Even if the years of sending people to the fate he himself so desperately wished to avoid has closed his heart lest it be broken. Character Gallery Hermilion sigh.jpg Hermilion2.jpg Ruaka and Hermil'lion epilogue.jpg|Hermillion and Ruaka Category:Player Characters Category:Overseers